Hiei, Your New Bodyguard
by BlackWolfofFire
Summary: What happens when a cocky girl accidentally summons Hiei for her bodyguard? One unhappy Hiei, that's for sure. Rated for language. reviews are also a suggestion box, I don't have any ideas so please help.


A surprised Hiei opened his eyes to see a girl's face staring at him.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Hiei

"Uh... you'er in my room, I-I th-think I sum-summoned you," stammered the girl

"How?" demanded Hiei, starting to gain anger as he fully regained consciousness

"Well I-I just kind of did!" she yelled, panicking

Hiei finally got a good look around the room. It was very- and he couldn't find any other better words to describe it- pink. There were pink walls, a pink carpet, a pink bed with pink sheets and pink pillows. Everything was fluffy too. Even the bed he was lying on had tufts of fluff scattered on it.

He looked at the girl too. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it and black pants with 6 pockets. She had short black hair with one bleached white streak running through it. For someone who had such a fluffy room, she looked surprisingly gothic.

"So can I leave now?" asked Hiei, desperately wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible.

"Well, um, no, you can't. Ya' see, when I summoned you I was summoning a shinigami to, yanno, like, protect me and stuff," she whispered nervously

"The seal's on your left hand, see?" she pointed to a small tear drop shape with a dot in the middle

"So you're saying since I have this seal on I have to stay here?" growled Hiei, fuming.

"Yes, until I set you free until then you're my guardian.. or supposed to be anyway. Oh by the way, my name is Emmka Nishigra."

"Well when will you let me go then girl?"

"I told you, demon, not until I see fitting!" she yelled irritated

"What if kill you if you don't in the next three minutes?" he said drawing his katana

"You can't. As your summoner, demon, I hold absolute power over your fate! So put that stupid sword down!" Emmka commanded

And to Hiei's greatest annoyance he sheathed his sword.

"Damn you woman! How dare you bind be to your will! I'll kill you!" exclaimed Hiei

"I thought I already said you can't do that now tell me your name!"

"Hiei. My name is Hiei." Hiei glared. "Damn woman stop doing that!" he yelled

"Make me, Hiei!" she yelled

"You have some nerve binding me. What are 12 years old?" Hiei demanded of Emmka

"No you insolent hell-scum, I'm 14! And I summoned you and you will obey me! Got it?"

They both breathed deeply glaring at each other.

* * *

He couldn't believe it a damn little human girl had "summoned" him without his permission. And now this "Emmka" person was forcing him to be her slave or her bodyguard or something like that! And worst of all: she could give a command, and he would have to obey! Who knew what degrading things she could make him do. That insolent _girl_ had insulted him and yelled at him! He was furious. 'God, imagine what that damn spirit detective will say when he finds out. Or worse, when Kurama finds out!' he thought, dreading the humiliation of being enslaved by a mere human child. 

"I'm going out tonight with my friend tonight and I want you to come along and make sure nobody kills us because it's a pretty shady place a lot of low class demons hang out there. You'll stay hidden and if anybody sees you make up and excuse. I'm leaving at 8:00. Remember, don't get yourself seen!" Emmka said all in one breath.

As soon as she issued the command Hiei nodded._ 'Dammit, _why_ do I keep doing that!'_

"Oh and until then you'll stay in here and don't let anybody see you!" Emmka commanded walking out of the room.

"Fine," he said lamely, realizing that there was no chance of rebelling.

_Damn, why me! Why not any other demon? This is so humiliating. _Hiei thought while sitting on the horrible, fluffy pink bed.

* * *

Well, that was my first chapter.

Yes, I am aware that I twisted the shinigami thing. I just didn't know what else to call it and so I found the closest thing and used it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters no matter how much I wish I do. But I do infact own Emmka and all characters in this fic that aren't canon.

_Note from the beta: Um... actually the beta doesn't have a lot to say. Please, let me know if there are any grammar/spelling/punctuation errors or stuff that squeaked under my beta-radar in the reviews. I'll be sure to fix them ASAP._


End file.
